A Picture's Worth A Thousand Calories
by SaintHeartwing
Summary: A Vore Request Story done for a Friend. Lilo's missing her camera. She's pretty sure Stitch ate it...


**A Picture is Worth a Thousand Calories**

* * *

Lilo couldn't believe her luck. She thought that compared to all of her previous "What I Did on my Summer Vacation" projects she had been assigned, that this one would be the easiest. She was a natural explorer and liked to take pictures everywhere she went, even when it was just to the diner a few blocks down from her house. "There's no way," Lilo thought to herself, "There's no way I'm gonna let what should be the easiest assignment I was ever given be messed up thanks to a missing camera!" Her sister Nani's payday wasn't until the end of the week, and by then, it would be too late to buy a new one and start from scratch. She HAD to find that camera!  
She asked Nani where she had seen it last. Her sister thought back on the previous day and tried her best to remember.  
"Please, did you see it at all?" Lilo asked her bigger sister hopefully.  
Nani thought long and hard, "Now that I think about it….." she began to recall, "I think I did see someone with it earlier today."  
"Who?" Lilo questioned, but deep inside she knew what the answer was going to be.  
"I think it was Stitch," Nani said.  
"Oh crud," Lilo said, rushing out of the front door, "I hope he doesn't think it's some kind of toy!"

Stitch was Lilo's best friend and a literal alien creature. The 626th experiment of the Doctor Jumba, the blue alien was quite energetic and powerful. He had grown to love living on Earth with his new family, or ohana. He cared deeply for Lilo and all his other friends, both human and alien.  
Though at the same time Stitch was not fully used to the customs of Earth, and one way he displayed this lack of familiarity was through eating things that weren't exactly…..food. Stitch could sometimes be found chomping down on things like erasers, door knobs, and soap bars.  
And today, that unusual taste in food extended to Lilo's camera. She had left it in plain sight on a table earlier in the day, and the curious extra-terrestrial had picked it up and wandered outside. Stitch played around with the buttons on it, but eventually triggering the flash took him by surprise and blinded him for about a second. The flash had been an unpleasant experience, so he decided to retaliate by swallowing it whole.  
Lilo soon caught up with him. "Oh Stitch, there you are," she smiled, giving him a little hug. "Have you seen my camera lying around here?"  
Stitch nodded "no" but his response was betrayed when he yawned and Lilo could see a flash coming from down within Stitch's torso. It only took her a split second to realize what had happened.  
"Did you eat my camera, Stitch?" Lilo demanded to know, and Stitch made a face in response that suggested adorable embarrassment.  
Stitch opened his maw very wide, and Lilo could see the camera resting deeper within. "Can you spit it out?" she asked her friend.  
Stitch nodded "No" once again, and Lilo knew what she had to too.  
"I'm gonna need a bath after this…." Lilo chucked to herself as she planned her next move.

Stitch was told to lie on his stomach and open his mouth wide so Lilo could climb inside and retrieve her camera. Lilo had learned from Jumba that Stitch's stomach acids were not immediately dangerous to the touch, so she was aware she was not in danger if some drops of them happened to land on her skin.  
"Be careful while I'm in here, Stitch," Lilo smiled politely as she began to climb into her friend's maw.  
Stitch hated to admit it, but as the sensation of human was on his taste buds, he really had to admit that Lilo tasted good. For creatures like him, life was a constant struggle of two F words. (No, not those ones.) Those words were "Food" and "Friend". As strong as emotional bonds could be, they could be surprisingly easily overwritten if one happened to get a taste of the other. And for Stitch, someone being his friend didn't mean they would never end up on his personal menu.  
As Lilo was getting deeper into Stitch's body, the temptation grew within him to trap her there. Her flavor was greater than the taste of even the most delicious meals she had prepared for him.  
A few moments later the Hawaiian girl managed to grab the object she was seeking out. "I got it," she called to Stitch, "Now I just gotta turn around and get out of here."

But it was at that moment that Stitch made his choice. He suddenly lifted himself up and gulped down, sending Lilo's entire form into his stomach.  
"Stitch, what are you doing?" Lilo called, feeling concerned.  
"Yum-ma," Stitch moaned in pleasure, the feeling of a tasty, meaty meal inside his body was just too good for him to allow her to leave. He grinned happily as he watched his own belly begin to expand and get fatter as all of Lilo's form was now trapped inside.  
"Please let me out now," the girl requested, getting more concerned. But as she said that, she could feel Stitch moving.  
Stitch had enough self-awareness to know that Nani would not take too lightly to the sight of her little sister being eaten alive, so he was going into a forest to find a nice quiet spot to let Lilo digest and become magnificent fat on his belly.

Once Stitch finally found an ideal spot, he lied down on his back so he could watch the bulges in his belly gradually churn to nice round fat.  
Lilo had eventually realized precisely what Stitch was doing, but even then, knowing what fate awaited her, she wasn't scared. She had been told by Jumba that there was a risk that Stitch might one day end up eating her, she had always mentally reminded herself that if she was to become food for an alien, then she would at least want to become belly fat for someone she cared about, in this case Stitch.  
"I know you're going to digest me," Lilo called out, already feeling her body start to become less, "But could you at least spit out my camera?" She held it up through the throat so it was back in Stitch's mouth. "It was really expensive, and I don't want it to go to waste."  
Stitch, still considering Lilo a friend even though he ultimately decided to make her into food, honored that last request and with a PLA-TOOEY, he spat the camera out of his mouth.  
"Becoming belly fat on an alien, truth be told this was always one of the ways I hoped I would die," Lilo admitted with a laugh, she was always a fan of more macabre things.  
Stitch let out a gentle laugh and rubbed his gut as Lilo was becoming less human and more alien fat. He started to take a nap as the nice feeling was sinking in.

A little while later, Jumba had found Stitch's resting spot after Nani mentioned she hadn't seen Lilo in hours.  
"So that's what happened to the little girl," Jumba chuckled, instantly realizing the implications of the camera lying on the ground and the much fatter Stitch. "I wonder how we're gonna have to break the news to Nani….."

Soon, Jumba was explaining everything to Nani, her expression somber and solemn. For a long time, she was silent, staring at Jumba. Then...at last...

"I knew something like this would happen." She remarked as she looked over at Stitch in the doorway as he sheepishly stared out, like two little black dots popping out from the door crack. "I forgive you, Stitch. Lilo would have wanted to die for you. I never thought she meant it quite like that but..." She sighed, long and deep, and placed her palm over her heart.

"Rest easy, little sister." She whispered. "Say "aloha" to Mom and Dad in heaven for me, okay?"

 **ALTERNATE:**

* * *

Stitch hated to admit it, but as the sensation of human was on his taste buds, he really had to admit that Lilo tasted good. For creatures like him, life was a constant struggle of two F words. (No, not those ones.) Those words were "Food" and "Friend". As strong as emotional bonds could be, they could be surprisingly easily overwritten if one happened to get a taste of the other. And for Stitch, someone being his friend didn't mean they would never end up on his personal menu.  
As Lilo was getting deeper into Stitch's body, the temptation grew within him to trap her there. Her flavor was greater than the taste of even the most delicious meals she had prepared for him.  
A few moments later the Hawaiian girl managed to grab the object she was seeking out. "I got it," she called to Stitch, "Now I just gotta turn around and get out of here."

But it was at that moment that Stitch made his choice. He suddenly lifted himself up and gulped down, sending Lilo's entire form into his stomach.  
"Stitch, what are you doing?" Lilo called, feeling concerned.  
"Yum-ma," Stitch moaned in pleasure, the feeling of a tasty, meaty meal inside his body was just too good for him to allow her to leave. He grinned happily as he watched his own belly begin to expand and get fatter as all of Lilo's form was now trapped inside.

Lilo nervously quivered, her body shaking...until she remembered what Jumba had told her. Stitch can't digest living objects. Something he'd set up because of the very simple problem of...well...

"Experiments CONSTANTLY trying to eating Jumba! Most irritating!" Jumba had remarked, Stitch giving him a nervous grin. "Still irritating to be spending time in Stitch stomach, but muching less so than digesting in belly of experiment!" He'd added with a frown. "Had to add in feature for own safety."

"Thank goodness for THAT." Lilo remarked, Stitch playfully poking at his gigantic, orb-like belly with a giggle. He'd let her out, sure. But not until he'd taken a nice, cheery nap, and he drifted off beneath a tree, softly moaning in his slumber, savoring the soft wind against his face, and the feel of Lilo in his big and bulbous belly...


End file.
